


Cloth Hugs~

by TheDeathOfAWriter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorable, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Swearing, Sweaters, Teasing, i don't know what other tags to put, just a bit, the brothers are wrapped around MC's finger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathOfAWriter/pseuds/TheDeathOfAWriter
Summary: Mc learns that the demon boys like to see her dressed in their big shirts and clothing, she doesn't expect this big of a reaction from clothing.(Written with female pronouns with a female body in mind because I couldn't figure out to write it with a gender neutral reader, sorry!)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1216





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, not that the never brightening sky gave any indication of that. Y/n was woken up then immediately dragged out of her bed and downstairs by an equality tired Beelzabub. She, along with the other members of the House of Lamentation, stood in a semicircle around a fuming Lucifer as he started to yell about… something. y/n’s ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton as she stood, dead to the world, hugging herself close and rubbing her eyes, failing to fully pull herself from sleep. Mammon found himself in a similar state of exhaustion. He stood opposite to her, clad only in a pair of sweatpants, staring off into space until his eyes landed on y/n and he froze. 

Disregarding his brother he spoke with a one track mind, “y/n?”

The human in question looked up though tired, half lidded eyes, “Hm?”

“Is- is that my shirt?” At that all the brothers went silent and glaced between the two. She wore a large shirt that fell off one of her bare shoulders, long enough to skirt along her thighs. Wool thigh highs warmed her legs, uneven from sleep.

She shrugged, closing her eyes as she leaned back onto the warmth of Beel to doze off again, “It was in my room, free reign.”

\---

She knew what had been happening for the last few weeks, she isn’t stupid. Shirts, sweaters, sweatshirts, and jackets had been appearing in her room only to “disappear” about a week later when she had worn it around the common areas enough to the satisfaction of the demon who had “left” the article of clothing. She had of course indulged each brother for her own greed. Large, warm, comfortable clothing and adorable reactions in exchange for what? Acting a little dumber than usual? A worthy trade.

Based on the reaction of each demon and the overall style of each cloth she had no trouble telling who it belonged to. So far Mammon had left the most amount of clothing, his large shirts being a common occurence to find draped across her desk chair at this point. Beelzabub, surprisingly, came second. The Avatar of Gluttony figured out her personal preferences the quickest, his large hoodies and jackets swallowing her up in their miles of fabric. Asmodeus came in third. He gave her sheer and/or questionable pieces of clothing that she wouldn’t even imagine wearing out; however, seeing his and the other brothers reactions to it made her a little more inclined to prance around for an hour or two. Belphegor had given her a few pieces of his own, being the most honest of all of them by handing them to her face-to-face and saying that he was “lending” them to her. Last but not least, Leviathan gifted her, permanently, one of his blue and black sweatshirts near the beginning of this whole ordeal. He had been angry at all his other brothers for, as she had heard him mutter under his breath, “hogging the human all to themselves”. She made sure to wear that every few days, just in case.

She wasn’t surprised that the remaining two brothers, Satan and Lucifer, had not left any clothing for her to find. Y/n doubted Lucifer’s pride would even allow him to think about giving her a piece of his own clothing. Even if it did y/n was pretty sure that nothing would prompt him into acting upon it. He had seen her in all the clothing her brothers had “lent” her and he had reacted the least out of everyone, a simple eyebrow raise at even the most questionable articles of Asmo’s. Whereas she knew Satan was one of the most organized of the brothers and he knew y/n knew that. He knew that if one of his shirts or similar ended up in her room she would have known it would have been on purpose. He wasn't even in her room that often. That's why, after getting back from a long day at RAD she had been more than surprised to see a certain yellow sweater draped delicately across her bed.

Carefully picking up the beloved sweater, as though she could break it like glass, y/n smiled and thought to herself, 

\---

Satan strolled into the common area on his way to the kitchen, his nose buried in a book as always. A soft noise from one of the couches made him look up only to freeze mid stride. Curled up on the couch, asleep, was y/n; a book he had lent her open next to her lax hand. Turquoise eyes couldn’t help but flick across each inch of her. She wore his sweater as a gown, given how tall he was compared to her. The deep v of the collar exposing the entrancing swell of her breasts and the bottom edge of it had long since moved to expose her bare hip. Her stocking clad feet curled under her and hid everything that they needed to. 

Satan stopped and stared at her for a long while, debating if taking a picture would be overstepping too much. Absent-mindedly he whispered to himself, “I should have gotten over myself sooner, this is worth it.”

“What are you talking about, brother?” Satan turned around, coming face to face with Lucifer, scowling at the thought of his brother seeing y/n like this. She wore it for him, it was his sweater.

“Nothing you need to know,” He sneered back, closing his book and tucking it under his arm, “And be quiet, one of our house mates are sleeping, be considerate.” Without another word he stepped out of the room, making his way into the kitchen as he had previously wanted.

Lucifer watched his brother go before finally looking at what had captured his attention. The eldest choked on his own spit when he took in the human’s appearance. Looking at anything other than the girl still sleeping on the couch he composed himself again. Standing back up straight he unclipped the cape from his shoulders and carefully draped it across her body. Telling himself it was to keep her warm, he would never admit to himself that it was because he didn’t want anyone else to see her like this.

\---

The next day y/n slammed her door closed after a longer day than usual, she hadn’t stepped back into her room since she had woken up this morning. With it being a Friday she was already tired from RAD but Asmodeus had decided to drag her on a shopping spree right after class had gotten out. The shopping spree led to her getting entangled in another one of Mammon’s money making schemes and finally, after 16 hours of being gone she was able to step back into her room again. Dropping her shopping bags next to her dresser she took a deep breath, basking in the silence of the night. Ignoring her own want to lay down on her bed and pass out immediately she stepped into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Stepping out of her bathroom she finally noticed the shirt folded neatly on her bed. With closer inspection her eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a crisp, clearly ironed, black button up. Through all the pieces of clothing she had gotten none of them have ever been folded and she had never gotten a button up. 

“Lucifer…” She whispered to herself, a smile slowly making its way onto her lips.

\---

The next morning she woke up to a soft knock on her door, Beelzabub’s voice drifting in from behind the wood, “Y/n? Lunch is ready.”

Rolling over in her bed she picked up her DDD from it’s charger, blinking at the time, “I’ll be down in a minute, Thank you Beel.” She listened to the orange haired brother’s steps fade out with a small smile. The brothers learned not to wake her up before Lunch on the weekends after she didn’t talk to Mammon for a week straight for waking her up at 8am. Reluctantly she sat up, dragging her feet to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Catching sight of herself in the mirror she perked up, remembering her excitement for today. 

\---

Each of the brothers sat at the dining room table just beginning to eat as y/n stumbled into the room, rubbing her eyes from sleep, “Mornin’.”

“Ya know, stupid human, you always say that but it never really is- HOLY SHIT!” Mammon swore when he looked over at the human. 

“Mammon, that is not proper language to be used at the dining table-” looking up from the paperwork that sat next to his plate he was stunned silent as he watched y/n climb onto the seat across from him, at the other head of the table.

She almost basked in the stares she was getting, masking her smile with a yawn as she tucked her feet underneath her. She moved food onto her plate, letting their eyes linger. She wore the black button up as a nighty, letting it slide off her left shoulder to show the top half of her black lace bra and move up and down every time she stepped to show peaks of her matching panties. Every time she moved her left arm the cloth slid along it, giving the brothers a view of more exposed skin. 

“-oys. Boys?” Y/n’s voice knocked each of the demons out of their staring, “Can someone pass me the salt?” 

Satan reacted the fastest, grabbing the salt from in front of him, elbowing Levi harshly beside him to pass the salt to Beel so the Avatar of Gluttony could give it to the half dressed human sitting with them.

“Thank you~.”


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci's Chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some requests to continue this little tidbit but I couldn't exactly come up with one chapter that could follow up the first chapter so I decided to do one for each of the brothers! I have a few ideas for each of them but I would love to hear if anyone has any other ideas for the different brothers in the comments! Thank you for reading and the awesome support of the first chapter! 
> 
> Love you all!!!

Lucifer 

The rest of lunch was spent in silence, a dark energy built between each of the brothers while y/n pretended to be blissfully ignorant. As soon as lunch finished she took her leave while she could, she did not want to stay and risk an ego fight breaking out between any of the demons when the rules of lunch did not keep them confined to their seats. She scampered off to her room, closing the door so she could fall onto her bed in a fit of giggles.

“Oh my gosh,” she said to herself, “Their _faces_.” She fell back into another fit of giggles, turning onto her side to push her face into her pillow. The embarrassment of what she just did finally boiling over and showing as bright red plastered across her cheeks. A loud knock broke her out of her laughter and she froze. Questions flying to the front of her mind in panic. 

‘Who could that be?! Why would they be here? None of the brothers have the- **oh.** Oh shit no. nonononono. They knocked. They _knocked_. No one who actually comes to my room ever knocks.’

Y/n tossed herself off of her bed and onto her feet, flicking her eyes around frantically searching for a pair of pants to throw on before she resigned to the fact she had to stay in this state of undress. Tugging the bottom of the shirt down to cover as much as it could she took a shaky breath before speaking, “Yes? What do you ne-” Before y/n could finish her sentence the door slammed open then closed again in quick succession. She was pinned to the wall faster then her eyes could perceive, choking on the words in her throat she was stunned silent. A dark energy filled the room. She wasn't even magical but she could feel the magic dancing across her skin, goosebumps rippling in response. She slowly lifted her head to stare into red eyes.

“ _Y/n._ ”

“L-Lucifer.”

“Don’t act surprised, you knew it was me before I even opened the door.”

An undignified squeak left her lips as she tried to shrink in on herself, but a strong grip pinned both of her wrists to the wall above her head. “P-please don’t I-”

“Don’t act shy now, after the show you put on for _my_ brothers in _my_ shirt.” To emphasize his point he dragged his eyes up and down the skin exposed by his large shirt, unabashedly taking in everything that was hidden from him by the dining room table during lunch. A growl radiated from his chest as he looked y/n in the eyes again. “I don't know what I expected when I gave into the stupid game my brothers were playing, leaving their clothing in here to see who’s clothing you would wear more often. But I saw what you were doing, you left your door unlocked, pranced around the common areas more often, you wore everyone's clothing in equal measure, you never played favorites.”

Lucifer’s words rolled around in y/n’s head like a burning hot ball of realization. The eldest demon brother paid as much attention to her as she did to him and all of his brothers. She went through all the reactions she had pulled out of him these last few weeks, small outliers in his actions that she had ignored at the time made much more sense now. He had _actually_ been jealous. 

“But after I saw you sleeping on the couch in Satan’s sweater I gave into their stupid game. I don’t know what I expected from such a stupid thing. Maybe for you to wear it around the house as lounge clothes or maybe out with Asmodeus on the town with a tank top and tucked into a pair of those too short shorts you seem to love so much. Imagine my surprise when you come down to lunch looking like you just rolled out of _my_ bed. Letting my brothers see what belongs to _me_.”

The human whimpered, searching for something to say to calm down the _very_ deadly, very _jealous_ demon pinning her to the wall, “S-sorry.”

The Avatar of Pride just laughed dryly, exposing his sharp canines while smiling darkly at the small girl under him, “Don’t lie to my face, you love the attention. Why else would you strut around wearing other’s clothes? You love to have other’s eyes on you when they know they cannot touch.”

“Oh god,” The human’s cheeks burned bright under the oldest gaze, looking down at the floor, “d-don’t say it like that. That makes me sound-”

“Oh hush, human.” Thin fingers found her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes again. His vermilion eyes flicked to her lips then back up to her eyes, “You could never be what humans might call a whore, you're too good, you’re too _pure_. But a tease? I have no doubt.”

Y/n whimpered again at that. Yet she was too enraptured to try to flinch away, she doubted she could have moved far anyway, with one of Lucifer’s hands holding her wrists above her head and the other still holding her chin.

“Although none of that matters anymore.” Lucifer bent down to come face to face with the trembling girl, his breath fanning over her skin, “Because you’re **_mine_ ** now. You could never be a whore because I am the only one who is allowed to touch you, I am the only one who can look at you the way my brothers _love_ to. You. _Are._ **_Mine._ **” 

Y/n whimpered and nodded, going slack beneath his gaze, closing her eyes. She could never admit it out loud but since she had come to RAD, to the Devildom, Lucifer had always captured her attention. She would find herself going out of her way to find Lucifer in crowds, to finish her tasks before they were due to appease him, her eyes would flick to see his reaction every time she would do something. This came more apparent when she would get a new piece of clothing from the demon brothers, she would watch his reaction every time, hoping to get some big reaction from him. The button up she had been given her last ditch effort to get him to notice her.

What she didn’t realize was that he had noticed everything she did. Every early assignment, every stare, every damned piece of new clothing. The button up was just the boiling point of all his emotions.

“My love…” His soft voice made her open her eyes, staring into his eyes she fell even harder, “As much as I would like to take you as my own right now I need you to tell me you want to be mine, and for me to be yours too. I will not scare you into submission.”

Silence filled the room, yet y/n could only hear the beating of her own heart, thumping hard and fast in her chest. She had no doubt Lucifer could hear it too with how close he was to her. She had no doubt in her mind, she had wanted to be Lucifer’s since she met the raven haired man. But this soft side was one she had never seen before. She knew he was a good big brother, he loved his brothers so much but she had never seen this side of the Avatar of Pride before.

“Yes, yes please. Please… please kiss me. I want to be yours, always.”

“Good choice, Love.” With that he did exactly what she had wanted. Their lips met briefly but it was soft and filled with emotion, emotions neither of them could express in words. Lucifer pulled away first, a smirk gracing his lips, “Now, since you can never seem to lock your door properly we should head to my room so not to be interrupted.”

Dumbly y/n opened her mouth, her newly freed hands coming to tug at the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, “S-should I change?”

“I think you will be just fine in what you are wearing now~.” 

  
  



	3. Mammon

Mammon

  
  


All the boys stared at y/n as she silently sat eating, her sly smiles hid behind forkfuls of food. Looking up from her plate she faked confusion at seeing none of the brothers eating, “Guys? Is everything ok? Did Mammon mess with the food or something?”

A number of the demons stuttered out lame excuses, diverting their eyes from her form to stare down sheepishly at their plates, the second oldest brother was not one of them. His eyes trailed over every inch of exposed skin, trying to memorize every subtle change of color or imperfection, she was a painted masterpiece he was afraid that he would only be able to see once.

A manicured hand fell on his shoulder dragging the white haired demon’s attention from the human to his younger brother. Asmodeus gave him a teasing smile, his voice falling into a lustful drawl as he looked back at y/n, “Doesn’t she look amazing? I admit, I wish that was my shirt. Of course she has been going out on the town with me more often and agreeing with me more, so it won't be long until she gives into my charm and falls into my bed-”

_ “Shut up.” _

Mammon grabbed the hand on his shoulder in a death grip, slamming it down on the hardwood table, standing up to hover over the Avatar of Lust, “If you talk about her like that again I won't hesitate to  _ gut _ you.”

“Mammon, stop being an idiot and just sit dow-” A dark glare cut Satan off. With a few strides and a flash of light, y/n’s chair was pulled out and her body was hidden from the brothers by a black and silver wing. A single look from the white haired demon had her standing up and walking out of the room with Mammon behind her, shielding her body from his brothers’ confused looks. Once they were out of sight of his brothers Mammon grabbed the human’s hand and dragged her past her bedroom door and into his own. 

He stayed silent as he let go of her hand and grabbed a random shirt that was slung across the back of his couch. Turning to face the human he finally spoke, “Take it off.”

“Excuse me?!?”

The normally tsundere boy did not hesitate as he stepped forward into y/n’s personal space, his voice firm and dark, “I said, Take. _ It.  _ **_Off._ ** And put this on while you’re at it.”

Dumbstruck y/n found herself nodding, shakily grabbing the shirt from his hands and turning to face the wall. Closing her eyes she started to slip the shirt above her head, bright red washing over her cheeks.

“N-Not in front of me! S-Stupid human!” With a bright flash of light and a few more stutters she knew he had turned back into his regular form. A small pang of sadness flashing across her mind at the thought, no more shirtless demon with tempting leather straps crisscrossing tanned skin. Shaking the image from her head she quickly changed out of the black button up and into one of the softest shirts she had ever felt. 

Letting the long sleeves fall over her hands she brought one of her hands to her face to nussle into the soft material as she turned around. Opening her eyes, blush still plastered across her cheeks, she saw Mammon facing away from her, the tips of his eyes bright red and most likely hot to the touch. “Hey,” Y/n reached out to tug at the material of his jacket’s sleeve, “I’m sorry. I didn’t exactly know what else to do with you leaning over me like that.”

Sputtering, Mammon turned to face the human again unable to hide the bright blush reddening his cheeks, ears, and trailing down to flush the bit of his chest that y/n could see, “H-Hey! Don’t blame me for that, stupid human! That was all your fault!”

“Says the one who demanded me to srip.”

“I didn’t demand you to!”

With a laugh, y/n shook her head, wrapping her arms around the demon’s middle she held him close, resting her head on his chest making the demon sputter out even more broken syllables. “Sure, whatever you say, Great Mammon.”

Seconds of silence passed before she felt arms hesitantly wrap around her, pulling her closer to his body. “Mammon?”

“What do ya want, human?”

Silence filled the air for a few more seconds, y/n nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot a few times before she spoke, “...Sorry.”

A look of confusion flitted across Mammon’s face as he looked down at the human he held in his arms. She was so small compared to him, it was so easy to rest his chin on the top of her head. She looked much better in his shirt then Lucifer’s, she looked much better in his clothing then any of his stupid brothers’ clothes. Reaching up with one hand he didn’t hesitate to run his fingers through the human’s soft hair, humming contentedly before voicing his confusion, “What ya talken about, stupid human?”

“Making you mad.”

“It takes more than just a stupid shirt to make me mad.”

Y/n hummed in response as she fiddled with the back of Mammon’s jacket, “So you were jealous then?”

“Jealous?!” The white haired demon’s voice spiked in embarrassment, trying to get away from the hug to hide his returning flush, “The Great Mammon never gets jealous! Why would you even suggest such a thing?! That's more Levi’s thing! I would never-”

Y/n just held him tighter so he couldn’t get away, a soft smile tugging at her lips, “Its ok, Mammon, you’re still my first guy.”

“I-I- What!?”

A hum of confirmation met Mammon’s panic, the kind words playing on repeat inside of his head as the small girl snuggled closer to his chest. He was frozen when y/n looked up at him. ‘His face reminds me of a crashed computer’, she thought as she detangled herself from his arms. “Can we cuddle?”

“I- I- I- I-” Mammon felt like his heart was racing at 100 miles per hour. He hated that this human was the only one that could make him feel this one, the only one that could make him stumble over his words and not feel like an idiot afterwards. “Excuse me, whAt?”

“Cuddle!” Grabbing his hand she pulled him around the couch and pushed him down to lay down. 

Hitting the cushions the white haired demon propped himself up on his elbow and brushed his bangs out of his face so he could see the small girl standing above him. She looked amazing, as she always did. She looked like his, standing in his room, wearing his shirt, hands on her hips with an adorable pout on her face. Smiling softly he nodded, “Fine, but you gotta grab the remote, I ain't just gonna sit here and let you lay on me without some entertainment.”

“I’m not entertaining enough? Rude.” Her voice was teasing as she grabbed the remote and tossed it to Mammon. She crawled onto the couch and snuggled into Mammon’s side as he started looking for something to watch. “Ooo! The Hell’s Kitchen baking show! Let's watch that!”

“I-” Mammon looked down and the girl snuggled into his chest, she was smiling up at the screen, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. He hated cooking shows, they were boring and unnecessary but she didn’t know that. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face, to keep her happy in his arms. “Fine, but don’t go talking during it like Beel does.”

He watched her smile grow as he clicked on her show. He pulled the blanket hanging over the side of the couch to lay over them both, his arm wrapping around her small frame. Neither of them had to say it out loud, they didn’t have to break the silence between them to know they were each other's and nothing was going to change that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took on a much different ending then I had planed. But either way I think it worked out to be a cute fluffy experience.


End file.
